DECISION
by Kyra Kazuya
Summary: Yamanaka Ino berada dalam masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupnya. Masa dimana cintanya selama 10 tahun harus dia kubur dalam-dalam. Cintanya yang selama ini menjadi kekuatan dari keceriaannya, bahkan tujuan hidupnya


Hai, minna-san! Perkenalkan saya newbie di FF ini. Ini adalah karya saya yang pertama. Bagi yang berkenan, silakan baca dan tinggalkan review Anda. Bagi yang dari awal sudah gak minat mau meneruskan membaca, klik aja tombol back. Takutx nanti ada yang muntah2 pas baca fic gaje ini. ^^" #LOL #kick!

.

**Desclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: ShikaxIno (slight ShikaxTema)

**Warnings**: typo, OOC, dll.

**Rated**: T

.

.

**DECISION**

****.

.

Mentari mulai menyingsing ke ufuk barat. Terlihat oleh mata suasana kota Kyoto yang berselimutkan pesona jingga. Baik oleh pancaran mentari terbenam maupun hiasan guguran dedaunan kering di sepanjang jalan dan taman kota. Sekarang pertengahan musim gugur, udara terasa dingin. Masih terlihat orang-orang bermantel, berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalan trotoar yang cukup luas di pinggir taman. Hari semakin gelap, taman kota mulai sepi, satu persatu pengunjung beranjak meninggalkan taman. Namun seseorang sepertinya masih betah duduk di salah satu bangku di sudut taman itu. Seorang gadis memakai mantel abu-abu, berambut pirang panjang dikuncir tinggi-tinggi. Sedari siang tadi dia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Sorot matanya menatap lurus dan hampa dua orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan, yang masih asyik bermain tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sampai saat kedua anak itu merespon panggilan ibu mereka yang mengajak mereka pulang. Sepasang mata yang cantik berwarna _aquamarine_ itu, walau terkesan hampa, namun mata itu bergerak mengikuti sang ibu dan dua anaknya meninggalkan taman, bergabung dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar dan menghilang dari pandangan. Sekarang tinggalah sang gadis duduk sendirian.

Matanya kembali menatap sebuah benda di pangkuannya. Sebuah undangan dengan warna putih dan dihiasi gambar mawar-mawar kecil. Undangan pernikahan. Sorot mata milik sang gadis yang sedari tadi hampa, lambat laun berubah perih menatap undangan itu. Tanpa disadarinya, tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir perlahan turun dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi permukaan datar benda putih kaku nan dingin tersebut.

"Sakit sekali ..." bisik gadis itu lirih.

Semakin lama air matanya mengalir semakin banyak. Tak bisa di bendung lagi, paras manis namun terlihat sangat pucat dan letih itu kembali menyiratkan kepedihan. Bahunya bergetar berusaha keras meredam tangisnya. Takut akan ada orang yang mendapatinya dalam keadaan terpuruk begini, walau suasana taman sekarang kelihatan sepi. Sangat sepi dan dingin. Malah semakin menambah beratnya kepedihan hati sang gadis.

Yamanaka Ino berada dalam masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupnya. Masa dimana cintanya selama 10 tahun harus dia kubur dalam-dalam. Cintanya yang selama ini menjadi kekuatan dari keceriaannya, bahkan tujuan hidupnya. Cinta yang dia miliki terhadap seorang pria yang ternyata bukanlah jodohnya. Cinta yang bahkan belum sempat diungkapkannya. Tangannya bergetar menggenggam undangan pernikahan itu, yang ternyata terlihat untaian warna emas membentuk tulisan pada permukaannya.

.

_**Akan segera menikah**_:

_Nara Shikamaru_

dan

_Sabaku Temari_

.

.

ooooooOOOoooooo

.

.

Di salah satu balkon di lantai tujuh pada sebuah apartemen sederhana namun terlihat cukup luas dan terawat, seorang pria sedang bersandar santai di kursinya. Mata hitamnya menatap ke arah pemandangan kota Tokyo malam hari yang dihiasi cahaya lampu-lampu gedung, kendaraan dan jalanan yang dipenuhi etalase toko yang menyala terang, menyiratkan perpaduan warna indah yang berkerlap kerlip, seakan menggatikan peranan sang langit malam yang menghitam. Tak satupun bintang yang nampak malam ini, pikirnya yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam. Kenapa pas sekali sih? Batinnya lirih.

Hatinya mendadak kebas. Pikirannya perlahan mengelana menjelajahi kembali kepingan masa lalunya. Nara Shikamaru mengenang sambil menatap nanar langit gelap. Dia suka bintang ... aku tahu dia menyukainya ...

Ddrrrrrttt ... ddrrrrtttt ... terdengar bunyi dan getaran ponsel di meja terdekatnya, membuyarkan lamunannya. Diraihnya telepon itu, terlihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya: Temari. Pria itu segera mengangkatnya, terdengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang telepon.

"Halo, Shika? Kau di mana?" tanya si penelepon yang bernama Temari.

"Aku sedang di apartemen," Sahut Shikamaru.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya Temari keheranan.

"Aku sedang mengemas barang-barang pentingku yang masih tertinggal di sini."

"Sayang, ngapain kau yang membereskannya? Itu tidak perlu. Besok para petugas pengangkut barang akan datang mengurus semua urusan kepindahan. Lagi pula kau ingat kan, malam ini kita akan pergi bersama ke acara Kankurou di kafe barunya," kata Temari mengingatkan.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan, "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyerahkan semua urusan ini kepada para petugas itu. Ada beberapa barang penting yang harus kubereskan sendiri. Tidak banyak kok."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan acaranya? Kau mau aku pergi sendiri?" dengus Temari, agak kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, Temari. Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa ke sana ...," lanjut Shikamaru letih sambil memijat keningnya,"kepalaku rasanya agak pusing, beberapa hari ini mengurus persiapan pernikahan itu membuatku sangat lelah. Hari ini kupikir aku juga ingin istirahat sekalian membereskan beberapa barangku yang tertinggal di sini. Tidak apa kan?"

"Kau sakit?" nada suara Temari terdengar khawatir. Sejenak dia terdiam,"kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu."

"Apa? Tidak perlu. Jangan batalkan janjimu juga. Kankurou pasti kecewa. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sakit, tenang saja. Hanya butuh sedikit istirahat," sahut Shikamaru cepat-cepat.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu kutemani?"

"Hey, aku ini bukan anak kecil yang harus ditemani segala. Istirahat sedikit pasti nanti akan membaik. Kau ini terlalu berlebihan. Sudahlah ... pergilah bersenang-senang ke acara Kankurou. Sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya karna tidak bisa hadir bersamamu malam ini," kata Shikamaru. Terdengar desahan pasrah Temari di seberang telepon.

"Haaahh ... baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi. Kau istirahat yang baik ya. Jangan lupa minum obat biar lebih enakan," ucap Temari kemudian, walau masih agak tersirat nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Hn ... baik. Selamat bersenang-senang," ucap Shikamaru. Terdengar bunyi klik dan Temari menutup teleponnya.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. Masih menggenggam ponselnya, dia lalu beranjak dari kursi dan memasuki ruangan apartemennya yang disinari cahaya lampu meja. Suasananya remang-remang, terkesan sendu. Shikamaru melangkah memasuki kamarnya, menaruh ponselnya di laci sampingnya sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur empuk, berusaha menghilangkan rasa letih dan pening yang dia rasakan. Namun anehnya, walau rasa letih begitu menguasainya, rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang. Pikirannya yang pening masih terlalu sibuk akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selama berminggu-minggu ini sering membayanginya. Yang ada hubungannya dengan 'dia'.

Sering sekali dia sangat yakin akan segala pilihan dalam hidupnya. Dia sangat cepat tanggap dan sering kali tepat dalam mengambil berbagai keputusan sulit dalam hidupnya. Entah dalam impian, karir, bahkan dalam perasaannya. Jarang sekali dia merasa ragu akan keputusannya. Semua nyaris tepat sesuai perkiraan. Yeah, dengan otak sejenius itu, hal-hal semacam itu tidak berlaku untuknya.

Namun kali ini, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Bukan hanya ragu yang membebaninya, namun kegelisahan tak terperi menyerangnya seolah tanpa ampun. Keputusannya hidup bersama Temari dalam ikatan suci pernikahan yang akan dilangsungkan seminggu lagi merupakan satu keputusan yang diyakininya dengan baik. Dia mencintainya. Mencintai wanita yang baik, cantik, cerdas dan ramah. Dan wanita itu pun juga mencintainya. Semua orang disekitarnya mendukung 100% pilihannya. Hal itu menambah kepercayaan diri dalam keputusannya. Mereka sangat serasi.

Namun apa yang dipikirkan matang-matang olehnya, terhalangi oleh secuil rasa di dalam hatinya. Rasa yang membangkitkan keraguan aneh. Perasaan yang dialamatkan pada orang lain. Orang yang dipikirnya tidak pernah terbersit rasa apapun selain 'teman' ... 'sahabat'. Orang yang dianggapnya sahabat selama 10 tahun. Sahabat ... juga adik. Cerewet, konyol, centil, ceroboh, dan periang. Sikap yang sangat merepotkan, sangat menyebalkan. Seperti parasit yang suka menempel padanya. Namun toh dia tahan juga. Selama 10 tahun ...

.

.

xxxOOOxxx

.

.

"Ya ampun ... apakah sebegitu sintingnya kau karna tidak punya pacar, sampai datang ke tempat begini? Memaksaku datang lagi!" dengus Shikamaru sambil menatap kesal gadis di sampingnya. Malam ini kerumunan orang memenuhi taman lapangan kota. Berbagai jenis kios penjual makanan dan mainan berjejeran sepanjang jalan. Suasana sangat ramai. Lampu lampu lampion warna-warni bergantung di atas kios-kios, menambah suasana meriah.

"Siapa yang sinting? Aku cuma berbaik hati mengajakmu datang kemari. Siapa tahu kau meringkuk kesepian di rumah tanpa ada yang menemani," sahut Ino dengan sikap pura-pura mengasihani.

"Hah! Gak salah tuh? Kau yang memaksaku tahu! Aku lagi enak-enaknya tidur, kau seenaknya membangunkanku, langsung menyeretku ke sini!" sembur Shikamaru keras.

"Hey, hey, hey, Tuan-Kepala-Nanas. Santai sedikit dong. Disini ramai, banyak orang melihatmu teriak-teriak begitu," bisik Ino agak panik. Mengedarkan pandangan ke orang-orang di sekeliling yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Salahmu sendiri mengajakku! Kau tahu kan aku tidak terlalu menyukai tempat ramai begini!"

"Iiiihh ... sekali-sekali boleh dong ke tempat begini. Sekarang kan festival kembang api. Sayang kalau dilewatkan. Kata ibumu, aku boleh mengajakmu. Dia bilang kau memang butuh refreshing. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat kurang penyegaran, nak," ucap Ino menepuk bahu Shikamaru, bak seorang psikiater yang sedang menghadapi pasien ngamuk.

"Satu-satunya refreshing yang kubutuhkan adalah tidur! Sudah ah, aku pulang!" kata Shikamaru keras sambil berbalik ingin pergi. Namun Ino segera menahan lengannya.

"Eh! Jangan! Aduuuhh ... kita sudah capek-capek ke sini masa langsung pulang?"

"Ya sudah! Kau saja pergi sendiri!"

"Ta-tapi ... yah, jangan pulang dulu dong, Shika. Kau mungkin benar, aku pasti sudah mulai sinting. Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak kemari, makanya aku mengajakmu. Kita kan, teman. Sekali-sekali bantu aku dong. Temani aku menonton kembang api, ya. Kumohon ..." ucap Ino memelas. Dalam hati Shikamaru terkejut, samar raut sedih yang langka terlihat di wajah Ino.

Haaahh ... ya ampun, merepotkan sekali! Pikir Shikamaru. Sambil mempertimbangkan permintaan sahabatnya, dia mengarahkan pandangan padanya. Shikamaru terperangah, menatap dari bawah ke atas, Ino tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Dia baru sadar, malam ini gadis itu memakai yukata berwarna soft pink dengan hiasan gambar kelopak bunga sakura. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa dikuncir kuda, kini digelung rapi ke belakang dengan hiasan penjepit rambut coklat, makin menambah keanggunannya. Shikamaru jarang sekali datang ke festival seperti ini, sepertinya dia juga baru kali ini melihat penampilan Ino dengan yukata. Ino yang melihat ekspresi Shikamaru jadi bingung

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Ino bingung sambil mengecek penampilannya.

"Kau pakai yukata," kata Shikamaru dengan nada pernyataan yang agak aneh.

"Hah? Tentu saja. Ini kan festival kembang api. Wajar kan pakai yukata. Lagian masa kau baru sadar sekarang? Tidak lihat aku dari tadi pakai ini sejak ke rumahmu? Ckckckck...ya ampuuuun ..." tutur Ino menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si pemuda jenius yang terkadang seperti alien ini. Namun Shikamaru sepertinya tidak menggubrisnya. Masih sibuk menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang sulit diterka.

"Kenapa? Baru sadar aku cantik ya?" goda Ino nyengir. Namun Shikamaru tetap tidak menjawab.

"Apa ... aku kelihatan jelek?" tanya Ino, nada suaranya mulai agak panik. Kata-kata itu membuat Shikamaru tersentak.

Hah? Jelek katamu? Batin Shikamaru. Dasar bodoh! Jelas-jelas jauh dari kata jelek. Jelas-jelas ...

"Ehm ... tidak juga. Lumayan," sahut Shikamaru sok cuek. 'Salah!' Bukan itu ... tapi sangat ... "Haaah ... oke, oke, baiklah. Karna aku kasihan padamu, aku akan menemanimu," ucap Shikamaru buru-buru berpaling. Wajahnya mendadak panas.

"Benarkah? Waaaaah ... arigatou Shika!" sahut Ino kegirangan, sambil merangkul lengan Shikamaru erat tanpa sadar.

"Eeee ... ehm. Iya, iya ..." ucap Shikamaru masih berpaling kearah lain, asal tidak ke arah Ino. Wajahnya semakin terasa panas."Ehm ... ngomong-ngomong, kau memegang lenganku terlalu erat. Tanganku sakit nih!" ucapnya meringis, buru-buru menyadarkan Ino.

"Oh! Gomen! Gak sadar. Hehehehehehe ..." cengir gadis itu malu-malu. "Engg ... kalau begitu, ayo! Jangan sampai kita terlambat melihat kembang apinya!" seru Ino sangat bersemangat, menarik lengan Shikamaru kuat-kuat, menyeretnya menembus kerumunan orang-orang.

"E-eehh ... ya ampun! Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru yang kembali kesal diseret paksa oleh Ino.

.

.

xxxOOOxxx

.

.

Shikamaru tersenyum mengenang kembali kepingan sejarah hidupnya yang cukup unik. Ya, unik. Karna orang itu yang membuatnya menorehkan kesan tersebut. Kenangan 9 tahun lalu, saat dia berumur 16 tahun. Salah satu bagian yang menampilakan sisi orang itu dengan jelas. Orang yang sudah sebulan ini tidak pernah lagi dilihatnya. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya. Kerinduan aneh ini begitu menyiksanya perlahan ... kerinduannya kepada sesosok sahabat yang terbiasa ada dekat dengannya, sekarang entah kemana rimbanya.

Sahabat ...?

"Sekarang kau ada di mana ... Ino ...?"

.

.

**_To be continued ..._**

.

.

oooOOOooo

.

.

**Author's note:**

Astagfirullah ... kayaknya saya bener2 udah jadi sinting! Ngepost fic pertama, bersambung pula! Alamak! Bener2 gila. Padahal ficx ancur gak jelas kayak gini. Sebenernya mau bikin oneshoot aja. Tapi yang ini keterusan. Saya gak nyadar ... tapi sayang juga kalo saya gak coba publish, gak tau hasilnya bagus apa kagak ... =_="

Maaf ya para readers, yang terlanjur ngebaca fic ini. Saya emang nekat. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika kalian merasa fic ini membosankan, jelek, gak banget ato apalah. Saya hanya pengen share aja. Setelah sekian lama cuma jadi reader doang, akhirnya susah payah ngumpulin keberanian bikin suatu fanfic trus dipublish. Maaf ya klo temanya juga ngebosenin. Maaf juga kalo misalnya ada kesamaan unsur/alur cerita ato apapun istilahnya dari cerita lain, kalo memang ada, itu bener2 murni kebetulan. Saya gak pernah niat mau nge-copas ato semacamnya karya punya orang kok. v=_=v

Oke, bagi readers yang udah sempet baca fic ini, saya ucapin terima kasih banyak. Kalau Anda berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review Anda. Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat saya terima demi pembelajaran saya dan nambah pengetahuan saya juga dalam dunia tulis-menulis ini. Hehehehehehe ... :D

.

SEKIAN DOLOE ...

.

Akhir kata,

.

**REVIEW …?** :P

.


End file.
